In the land of the blind
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: a collection of drabbles/short stories circling around Ignis post-chapter 9
1. DINNER IS SERVED

disclaimer: _Final Fantasy XV_ and it's characters (c) SQUARE ENIX

* * *

 **DINNER IS SERVED**

Ignis had a hard time knowing his surroundings, no! Not knowing - remembering.

He had to remember where everything was located, when and where it was moved and be prepared to trip and bump and stumble upon things that were relocated without his knowledge.

He listened really closely where his comrades were at all times. He tried to match the new pieces of information with what he remembered from _before_.

Before he was blinded.

It wasn't their first time when they ate cold rations – the unappetizing tin-can food which looked like regurgitated vomit - and the gloomy atmosphere wasn't so new either. It was, however, finally taking the toll on all of them.

Ignis could hear the faint scraping of three sporks against the tin-cans.

Oh, what a pitiful cacophony that was.

Gladio was more attacking his meal than eating it. Jabbing the brownish sludge with such a force that it was surely making a literal dent in the bottom of the metal can. He was angry, half-rightfully so.

Noctis, as every royalty, didn't hit his utensils against the can - Just as he couldn't make any sound while stirring his tea or coffee. However, Ignis could hear his displeased sighs every time he took another bite of the pulp.

At first Prompto tried to make small-talks to lighten the mood, but all of his jokes and puns fell flat.

His voice faltered.

Eventually the gunslinger silenced completely and focused his efforts in loathsome, constant stirring of the tinned mush as if the motion would improve it's taste. The blond stuffed a mouthful of the food to muffle a teary sob.

Ignis missed his cooking regime. He missed the happy slurping, hasty clanking of utensils against dishes and untactful burping. All grunts, _oh'_ s, _ah'_ s and _I'm full_ s that still had enough room for desserts and coffee.

The blind man sighed heavily - he just came up with a new recipe for a chocolate dessert that he would never make.


	2. A SEMBLANCE OF PRIVACY

_Final Fantasy XV_ and it's characters (c) _Square Enix_

* * *

 **A SEMBLANCE OF PRIVACY**

"Prompto" Ignis shook the blond gunman awake.

"what is it? what? What?" Promto asked sleepily, his voice hoarse and clogged "Iggy?"

"I need your assistance" the royal advisor sounded… distressed.

The younger man awoke instantly.

"what's the problem?" the gunslinger piped out

"shush!"

"sorry…" Prompto whispered "what's the problem?" he repeated his question, quieter this time

"I need to _go_ …" Ignis tried to sound casual

"where?"

The blind man took a deep breath. His face must have explained his predicament as Prompto gasped with realization.

"I got it… just gimme a second buddy!" Ignis heard rustling of a sleeping bag followed by more shuffling as the blond slipped his boots on.

Then he heard the tent's doors being opened. Noctis grunted in his sleep as cold air seeped through the opened flap. Eventually Ignis felt a slim, warm hand on his shoulder.

It was one of the first lessons of humility, Ignis had to learn after he sustained his injuries - He couldn't go anywhere by himself, not in his current state. Maybe in the future when he'd either have his sigh back or would get used to his condition.

The blond lead his blinded friend to the side and down the stone stair - slightly further away from the haven.

"you're in front of the birch tree" Prompto announced patting the older man's shoulder "unless you prefer an oak to your left or some shrubberies to your right"

When it came to matters of privacy, the gunslinger, as a commoner who was used to more overcrowded social interaction, was the one who knew best how to give a semblance of privacy when it was due.

"I saw an owl flying by soooo-" Not to mention he was the lightest sleeper and had the sharpest sight even at the darkest of night. "just call me when you're done!" Prompto's voice was already distorted by the distance.

Ignis unzipped a fly of his trousers and sighed in relief. For a brief moment, he listened how steady stream of his own piss joined typical sounds of the forest at night.

It was almost poetic.


	3. BREAKFAST

**disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy XV_ (c) _Square Enix_

* * *

 **BREAKFAST**

He woke up to uneven sounds of knife hitting the wooden board.

 _Tak… tak, tak-tak-tak, tak-_

A whine of distress, clatter of dropped utensils. A cut most likely.

After a while of silence, the cutting resumed.

 _Tak, tak, tak-tak…tak…_

Ingnis felt his way outside the tent.

Frantic cutting stopped immediately, but the smell of bacon and raw onion hit his nostrils.

"ah-he-heh. Uhm… hi, Iggy" Prompto's voice was awkward and embarrassed "did I wake you up?"

"what are you doing so early in the morning?" There was shuffling and awkward drum of fingers against the wooden chopping board.

"I… I just thought-" the gunslinger sighed heavily in defeat "I'm- _we_ 're all fed up with cold, shapeless tin-can food…"

He resumed his task. This time the cutting was quieter and more rhythmic.

"so I thought: _hey! if I prepare something at least a lil' bit better-,_ warmer _, everyone's mood will improve_."

"so I've heard..." Ignis followed the sound "what are you preparing anyway?"

"There is some bacon sizzling on the frying pan" yes, Ignis could hear and smell that

"sunny-side up?"

"that was the plan, but I guess we'll have scrambled eggs anyway" Prompto laughed awkwardly "I'm sorry, Iggy" he added defeated "that's- that's all I can make" his voice was strained, wadded with shame

"it's quite all right" Ignis retorted "I'm fed up with that textureless, tasteless mush myself"


End file.
